Daddy's boy
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Harry singel sampai umur enam belas tahun, semua karena ayahnya dan ayah baptisnya yg super protektif, menganggap Harry belum layak berkencan sampai setidaknya umur 36! Jadi, apa yg harus Harry lakukan mengingat dia sangat menyukai Draco Malfoy. Dan Draco Malfoy juga menyukainya. Dan dia sangat ingin berkencan dengan cowok itu. Sekarang. Di umur 16. Bukan 36! full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Boy**

**Summary: **Harry singel sampai umur enam belas tahun, semua karena ayahnya dan ayah baptisnya yg super protektif, menganggap Harry belum layak berkencan sampai setidaknya umur 36! Jadi, apa yg harus Harry lakukan mengingat dia sangat menyukai Draco Malfoy. Dan Draco Malfoy juga menyukainya. Dan dia sangat ingin berkencan dengan cowok itu. Sekarang. Di umur 16. Bukan 36! Jadi Harry dan Draco menyusun rencana A: Pengalihan Perhatian. Overprotective-single-parent-James, overprotective-single-Sirius. James/Lily, Sirius/Remus, Draco/Harry.

**Disclaimer: **HP bukan punya saya, tapi punya madam jk rowling...

**Warning: **_di kisah ini, Harry bukan anak Lily Evans, tapi anak seorang wanita bernama Jean. Entah siapa itu Jean, pokoknya begitulah,,hehe,,selamat membaca.._

Harry Potter menatap nyalang telepon di tangannya. Dia melongo. Syok. Jengkel. Dan entah apalagi emosi yang bisa menggambarkan dirinya, yang jelas dia tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi padanya.

Dia, Harry, berumur enam belas tahun, dua tahun sebelum beranjak ke universitas.

Dan ayahnya, James Potter, singel parent sejak Harry berumur satu tahun, baru saja berkata, "Harry, maaf sekali aku harus ke rumah salah seorang pasien, jadi akan pulang larut. Tapi tenang saja, Sirius akan datang untuk _babysit _kamu."

_Babysit._

Harry Potter, enam belas tahun, harus di _babysit _oleh ayah baptisnya ketika ayahnya tak bisa pulang di bawah jam sembilan malam.

"Dad," kata Harry, berusaha membuat suaranya senetral mungkin. "Dad, kurasa aku tak perlu _babysitter, _kau tahu, karena _babysitter _jelas untuk _baby..._"

Ayahnya terkekeh. "Oh, Harry, kau akan selalu menjadi bayi untukku dan Sirius, kau tahu itu kan?"

Dan Harry rasanya mau pingsan. Tapi sebelum dia sempat protes, terdengar suara pintu depan dibanting.

"Oh, itu dia Sirius, oke Harry, hati-hati di rumah," kata James tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali, dan menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

"Harry!" seruan Sirius Black membahana, memeluk erat anak baptisnya dengan penuh semangat. "Apa kabar anak baptis favoritku?"

Harry mendesah, meletakkan telepon, dan menggeliat melepaskan diri dari Sirius. Dia menjatuhkan diri di sofa, cemberut secemberut-cemberutnya cemberut. Sirius mengecup pipinya, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam Harry, alias menghangatkan entah makanan apapun yang ada di kulkas.

Harry menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Kenapa oh kenapa dia selalu diperlakukan seperti anak berumur enam tahun? Dia enam belas! Dia sudah dewasa, sudah bisa ditinggal di rumah sendirian. Tapi tidak, ayahnya tak akan mengizinkannya. Ayahnya yang paranoid dan overprotektif dan terlalu banyak nonton telenovela itu punya imajinasi yang luar biasa kalau menyangkut Harry dan keselamatannya. Maksudnya, _hello_, ini di _RUMAH_! Apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Harry di dalam rumahnya sendiri!

Dan karena overprotektif ayahnya itu, dia selalu singel. Dia tak pernah berpacaran sampai berumur enam belas tahun. James dan Sirius selalu melakukan berbagai cara untuk mengancam, menakut-nakuti semua cowok yang berani mendekati Harry. Dan semua orang yang tinggal di kota mereka tahu peraturannya: jangan-mendekati-Harry-Potter. Dan kemudian Harry tak hanya singel, tapi hanya punya dua teman: Ron dan Seamus. Yah, lima kalau kau menghitung Theo, pacar Ron sejak mereka lulus SD, dan Marcus Flint, senior sekaligus pacar preman Seamus.

Menyedihkan.

Tapi statusnya berubah sejak tiga bulan lalu. Anak baru itu, Draco Malfoy, jelas tak tahu peraturan di kota mereka tentang Harry. Dia dan Harry sekelas di olahraga, dan Draco selalu menatapnya sejak mereka bertemu. Di hari ketiga, dia menyudutkan Harry di perpustakaan dan menciumnya tanpa basa-basi. Harry tak pernah sekaget itu dalam hidupnya, dan jelas marah pada spontanitas Draco. Tapi di hari ke sembilan, persistensi Draco, dan wajahnya yang tampan, memenangkan hati Harry seutuhnya, dan Harry tahu ini saatnya dia memberontak.

Jadi, Harry menerima ajakan Draco untuk pacaran dengan syarat: tak ada yang boleh tahu. Yah, Ron, Seamus, dan Ms Evans guru mereka. Di hari ke dua belas, Draco akhirnya mengerti alasan Harry, dan di hari ke dua puluh delapan, Draco memanggilnya _Daddy's boy._ Di hari ke empatpuluh tiga, Draco berkata bahwa dia adalah pacar paling sabar sedunia. Jelas saja. Mereka tak pernah keluar berdua, tak pernah membawa Harry ke rumahnya atau ke rumah Harry. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas di sekolah, di perpustakaan atau di atap tempat mereka makan berdua dan mengobrol dan berciuman. Tapi hanya itu. Dan di hari limapuluh satu, kemarin, Draco berkata bahwa pacaran dengan Harry seperti pacaran dengan anak SD.

Harry tak mengajaknya bicara setelah itu, dan Draco _merengek_ memohon maaf, dan, saat Harry tetap menolak, dia _mengancam_ akan datang ke rumah Harry untuk membongkar rahasia kecil mereka ke James. Dan Harry, tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menyukai si angkuh itu, menatapnya penuh pengkhianatan, menghela napas, dan memutuskan untuk menyerah. Yah, di samping dia memang sedang sangat ingin mencium Draco saat itu.

Harry mendesah lagi, dan memutuskan untuk meng-SMS pacarnya. Dia menengok ke dapur, memastikan Sirius sedang sibuk dengan microwave, dan mengetik:

_Kangen kamu- Harry xxxxxxx_

Balasan Draco datang sepuluh detik kemudian.

_Hei, tidak sedang quality time dengan Daddy?-Draco xxxxxxxxx_

Harry mendesah. Draco tahu untuk tidak menghubunginya dari jam enam sampai sepuluh, karena ayahnya selalu memaksanya melakukan sesuatu bersama. Bahkan Harry harus berada di ruang tengah walaupun ingin mengerjakan PR!

Harry tak tahu apakah dia masih bisa menjadi remaja normal.

_Nope, Dad sedang ada pasien tambahan. Ada Sirius tapi. Kamu ngga kangen aku?- Harry xxx_

Harry hanya menunggu sebentar sebelum masuk:

_Tentu saja aku kangen kamu. Hm, sekarang aku sedang membayangkan bibir seksi-mu itu, dan kaki panjangmu, dan aku membayangkan bisa menjilatnya...-Draco xxxxxxxxxxx_

Wajah Harry sontak memerah membacanya, dan dia baru akan membalas saat Sirius memanggilnya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Buru-buru dia menghapus semua sms Draco, tahu Sirius akan mengecek ponselnya kapan saja.

Harry masuk ke dapur, disambut oleh aroma luar biasa lasangna.

"Wow, lapar," kata Harry, akhirnya bisa tersenyum seharian itu karena prospek akan makan lasagna. Dia baru akan mengambil piring saat Sirius menggeleng-geleng dan tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Nah, Harry, aku akan menyuapimu."

TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!

-DH-

Besoknya, Harry ke sekolah dengan tampang kesal. Dia masuk ke kelas Kimia lebih awal, dan bertemu dengan Ms Lily Evans, guru Kimianya.

"Hai, Harry," kata Lily riang, lalu mengernyit saat melihat wajah kusut Harry. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

Harry menatap gurunya itu. Lily adalah wanita berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun paling cantik dan paling hangat yang pernah Harry tahu. Sejak mengajar Harry selama dua tahun, mereka menjadi sangat akrab. Harry selalu menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Lily, dan Lily juga selalu menceritakan soal jutaan kencannya pada Harry. Mereka menjadi sahabat, di samping perbedaan usia dan status mereka. Bahkan Lily adalah orang yang paling menyemangati hubungannya dengan Draco.

Harry mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Lily dan memeluknya erat. Walaupun dia cowok, tapi tubuhnya kecil dan ramping, dan Lily selalu senang memangkunya. Harry sudah menganggap Lily seperti ibunya sendiri, siap membelainya hangat dan memeluknya kapanpun. Harry sangat mencintainya, dan bahagia karena Lily juga membalas perasaan itu, bahkan memanjakan Harry, seperti semua orang di sekitarnya.

"Aku benci diperlakukan seperti anak kecil terus," gumam Harry di bahu Lily. "Kenapa semua orang memperlakukanku seperti bocah?"

Llily tertawa, mengusap rambut Harry. "Karena kau sangat manis?"

"Lily..." erang Harry, yang membuat Lily makin tertawa, mempererat pelukannya ke Harry.

"Apa ini soal Draco lagi?" tanya Lily akhirnya, setelah berhenti tertawa.

Harry mengangguk. "Draco ngambek karena aku tak membalas SMS nya semalam. Tapi bukan salahku kan kalau Sirius memonopoli ponselku semalaman?" kata Harry putus asa. Lily mendesah. Dia jelas merasa sangat kasihan pada Harry. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan James Potter, meneriakan ke wajahnya bahwa cara mendidiknya membuat Harry tak bahagia, dan memasukan konsep _privasi _ ke otak dokter bodoh itu. Lily selalu merasa bahwa Harry lebih cocok menjadi anaknya dibanding anak Mr Potter, karena _dia _jelas lebih mengerti Harry dibanding pria itu. Lily belum pernah melihat ayah Harry, tapi rasa kesalnya sudah berlipat-lipat.

Lalu bel pertama berbunyi sebelum Lily sempat berkata apapun. Harry bangkit dari pangkuannya, dan berjalan lesu ke bangkunya sendiri. Lily menghela napas menatapnya, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

-DH-

Istirahat siang itu, Draco masih cemberut. Mereka di atap seperti biasa, dan dia menatap Harry dengan pandangan sangat sangat tak puas.

Draco sangat tampan. Bagi Harry setidaknya. Tubuhnya tinggi besar, membuat Harry merasa sangat kecil di sebelahnya. Draco dingin, dengan seringaian khas-nya yang selalu tampak seperti merendahkan orang lain. Dan dia memang menganggap semua orang lebih rendah darinya. Dia bergabung di tim hoki, tim yang menjadi kebanggaan sekolah mereka, sangat populer walaupun masih anak baru, dan sangat kaya.

Harry menunduk, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia kasihan pada Draco, jelas, dan dia tak tega melihat Draco terjebak dalam hubungan irasional dengannya. Harry sangat sangat menyukai Draco, dan cowok itu berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya...

"Draco," kata Harry akhirnya, menatap mata jengkel di depannya. "Kita putus saja..."

"APA? _NO WAY_!" teriak Draco, menatap Harry syok. Harry balas menatapnya kaget. Dia berpikir bahwa Draco pasti akan menyambar kesempatan untuk putus dengannya, tapi kalau melihat ekspresi Draco saat ini, jelas Harry salah. "Apa maksudmu hanya karena kita bertengkar semalam kau mau memutuskanku?" bentak Draco lagi.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, menunduk. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau terjebak dalam hubungan anak SD denganku..." katanya sedih.

Draco menghela napas, lalu memeluk Harry erat. Harry merasakan matanya panas menahan tangis. Dia benar-benar tak ingin putus dengan Draco.

"Harry," kata Draco lembut, mencium kening Harry. "Aku menyukaimu. Sangat, sangat menyukaimu. Dan walau bagaimanapun _tak sehatnya_ hubungan kita, aku tak ingin kita berpisah." Dia mengangkat dagu Harry, sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Iris abu-abu Draco sangat sangat luar biasa...

"Kita akan mengatasi ini," kata Draco pasti. "Percaya padaku?"

Harry mendesah, menggeleng, "Bagaimana caranya, Draco? Kau tahu ayahku tak akan berubah pikiran soal 36 tahun itu..."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Nah, kita akan mengubahnya," katanya penuh percaya diri. "Aku akan memikirkannya."

Harry menatapnya tak yakin, tapi melihat tekad di mata Draco, dia akhirnya tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Draco mesra.

Ugh. Dia _sangat _menyukai Draco!

-DH-

Lily masih memikirkan Harry sore itu ketika dia sedang berbelanja di suatu mini market. Kasihan sekali anak itu, pikirnya, bahkan tak bisa menikmati kehidupan remaja normal karena ayahnya. Untung saja Harry tumbuh menjadi anak baik, bukan pemberontak bandel.

Lily mendesah, kemudian melihat cokelat itu. Merk favorit Harry, coklat kodok, coklat yang sangat jarang ada di mini market ini.. dan tinggal satu. Dengan seluruh jiwa kompetisinya, Lily menyambar cokelat itu...

Dan ternyata ada orang lain juga yang menginginkan cokelat itu, karena tangannya bertumpukan dengan seseorang.

Dengan hati kesal, Lily menoleh, melihat pria berusia tigapuluhan balas menatapnya dengan sama sebalnya. Pria itu berkaca mata, dengan rambut gelap dan berantakan. Dia bisa saja tampan, kalau tidak sedang memegang cokelat yang sangat Lily inginkan.

"Maaf, Miss, tapi saya duluan yang melihat cokelat ini," kata pria itu tegas. Lily mengernyit. Gentleman macam apa yang tak mau mengalah pada cewek?!

"No way. Aku duluan yang melihat cokelat ini," balas Lily, menarik kuat cokelat dari tangan pria itu.

Pria menggeram. "Tidak. Lihat, tanganku yang ada di bawah. _Aku _duluan yang melihatnya!"

"Oh, yang benar saja, kau pria macamapa sih? Berntem dengan wanita hanya karena cokelat?" tukas Lily murka.

Pria itu melotot. "Aku ingin membeli cokelat ini untuk anakku. Wanita macam apa yang tak mau mengalah pada anak kecil?!"

Lily ternganga. "Aku juga mau membeli cokelat ini untuk anak_ku!"_ yah, tak sepenuhnya bohong karena Harry sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

Untung saja saat itu penjaga toko datang. "Maaf, Sir, Miss, ada apa, ya?"

Lily merasakan wajahnya merah. Ugh, sungguh memalukan bertengkar karena cokelat. Dia menjelaskan pada penjaga toko itu soal perkara mereka. Si penjaga toko mendesah, lalu masuk ke gudang untuk mengambil sesuatu. Semenit kemudian dia datang dengan membawa cokelat kodok.

"Ini untuk Anda, Sir, berikan cokelat itu untuk Miss ini. Itu cokelat saya," katanya sabar.

Lily dan pria itu saling melotot, lalu pria itu melepaskan tangannya untuk mengambil cokelat di tangan penjaga toko. Lily menggeram dan beranjak ke kasir untuk membayar dan buru-buru pulang.

Grrr, dia yakin orang itu belum punya anak. Siapa yang mau menikah dan punya anak dari manusia brengsek begitu?

-DH-

Hanya teaser, pengen nulis Harry yang super dimanjakan, dan James yang single parent,,hehe,, review pleaseeee :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy's Boy**

**Summary: **Harry singel sampai umur enam belas tahun, semua karena ayahnya dan ayah baptisnya yg super protektif, menganggap Harry belum layak berkencan sampai setidaknya umur 36! Jadi, apa yg harus Harry lakukan mengingat dia sangat menyukai Draco Malfoy. Dan Draco Malfoy juga menyukainya. Dan dia sangat ingin berkencan dengan cowok itu. Sekarang. Di umur 16. Bukan 36! Jadi Harry dan Draco menyusun rencana A: Pengalihan Perhatian. Overprotective-single-parent-James, overprotective-single-Sirius. James/Lily, Sirius/Remus, Draco/Harry.

**Disclaimer: **HP bukan punya saya, tapi punya madam jk rowling...

**Warning: **_di kisah ini, Harry bukan anak Lily Evans, tapi anak seorang wanita bernama Jean. Entah siapa itu Jean, pokoknya begitulah,,hehe,,selamat membaca.._

-DH-

Siang itu, Harry dan Draco makan siang bareng di atap seperti biasa. Angin berhembus damai, mengibarkan beberapa helai rambut Harry, yang sedang berusaha menjauhkan pudingnya dari tangan rakus Draco. Mereka tertawa-tawa berdua, seolah dunia hanya milik mereka. Draco menarik Harry untuk masuk ke dekapannya. Harry menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Draco, menghirup aroma parfum _Hermes_ mahal Draco yang sungguh dewasa dan menggairahkan. Harry terkikik saat Draco mengecup rambutnya dan mengacak-acaknya dengan hidungnya yang panjang.

Harry memeluk Draco kuat-kuat, mendesah bahagia.

"Aku akan ke rumahmu besok."

Harry langsung melepaskan diri, menatap Draco syok. "Apa?"

"Aku akan ke rumahmu besok," ulang Draco, nyengir. "Bertemu Daddy."

Harry menggigit bibirnya. "Draco, kau tahu ayahku..."

Draco memegang kedua pipi Harry, mengusapnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Harry. Ini bukan seperti ciuman mereka yang biasanya. Lembut, dan tak menuntut. Harry otomatis menutup matanya, menikmati setiap detiknya. Dan Draco melepaskan diri, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Harry, dan berkata, "Aku sudah berjanji padamu akan mendapat izin dari ayahmu, membuat rencana agar ayahmu lebih masuk akal. Dan aku tak bisa menyusun strategi jika tak mengenal ayahmu, kan?"

Harry menghela napas. "Draco..."

"Kita tak akan mengaku pacaran," kata Draco, hidungnya sudah mencapai leher Harry, mengecup tiap sudutnya. "Aku adalah anak baru yang senang sekali bisa berteman denganmu. Katakan seperti itu pada Daddy, dan sisanya aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Harry menatap Draco tak yakin. "Kau yakin bisa, Draco? Karena ayahku sangat keras kepala," katanya, mendesah saat merasakan tangan Draco menyusup ke balik kausnya, mengusap punggungya, membuat Harry bergidik penuh gairah. Hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan Draco, dan BUM, Harry lumer...

Draco terkekeh kecil. "Ohh, apakah pacarku meragukan kehebatan Draco Malfoy sang perkasa?" godanya, dan Harry menggebuknya sayang. Draco tertawa, mengangkat Harry untuk duduk di pangkuannya, bersiap untuk sesi ciuman mereka.

Harry selalu merasa menjadi berani ketika dia bersama Draco. Draco sangat percaya diri. Yah, dengan apa yang dia punya, dia bisa mendapatkan apapun dan siapapun. Draco sangat populer, dan bahkan guru-guru takluk padanya. Sampai saat ini, tiga bulan mereka pacaran, Harry masih tak habis pikir apa yang cowok itu lihat dari orang biasa macam Harry. Harry tidak tampan, tidak pintar, tidak bisa olahraga, dan tentu saja punya ayah yang pengekang.

"Draco," kata Harry, saat akhirnya Draco melepaskannya karena bel pertama sudah berbunyi, menandakan mereka harus masuk kelas kembali.

"Hm?" Draco membersihkan debu dari celana Harry saat mereka berdiri, memberi remasan kecil di pantat Harry, yang membuat Harry menatapnya mencela. Draco tertawa melihat ekspresi Harry.

"Berhenti menggerayangiku," tandas Harry sebal.

Draco makin tertawa. "Ohh, dan sekarang aku bahkan dilarang menggerayangi pacarku sendiri? Jadi, siapa yang harus aku gerayangi?" godanya. Harry cemberut.

"Entahlah, Blaise Zabini mungkin," tandas Harry datar, dan Draco langsung berhenti tertawa, mengernyit.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Blaise?" tanyanya bingung.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kau jelas sangat dekat dengan dia," katanya merajuk.

Draco tertawa tak yakin. "Kami cuma berteman, Harry, kan sama-sama di tim hoki," katanya sabar, mengusap rambut Harry. "Cemburu-mu berlebihan ah."

Harry mengernyit. "Aku nggak cemburu," protesnya.

Draco nyengir. "Oo-kee—yy," katanya, jelas tak percaya.

Harry makin cemberut. "Aku nggak cemburu, Draco, aku cuma mengatakan kenyataan!"

Draco mengecup hidung Harry. "Kau manis kalau sedang cemburu," godanya, memeluk pinggang Harry, yang mendorongnya melepaskan diri.

"Aku nggak cemburu!"

"Oke, Sayang, aku percaya padamu. Sekarang, beri aku ciuman, setelah ini Biologi, dan aku tak tahu bisa bertahan di kelas itu atau tidak kalau tak kau beri semangat," gumamnya di bibir Harry, yang masih sebal karena dituduh cemburu. Dia benar-benar tak cemburu! Dia cuma sedikit kesal karena Draco sangat dekat dengan Zabini, cuma itu.

Harry akhirnya menyerah saat tangan Draco terus memaksanya mendekat, dan membalas menciumnya mesra, sampai bel kedua berbunyi, dan mereka harus buru-buru ke kelas selanjutnya.

-DH-

James membuka pintu, dan mendapati Harry sedang di dapur, dengan apron, memasak spageti untuk makan malam.

"Halo Sayang," sapa James, mengecup kepala Harry, yang sebisanya menghindar. Anak laki-laki enam belas tahun mana yang masih dicium oleh ayahnya? Harry mendesah pasrah saat ayahnya mengacak rambutnya penuh sayang.

"Hai, Dad," gumamnya.

"Tebak apa yang aku bawa? DVD Hotel Transylvania!" kata James riang, dan Harry langsung nyengir lebar. Satu kecocokan antara dia dan ayahnya adalah kesukaan mereka nonton film. Film apapun. Horor, triler, komedi romantis, detektif, kartun, action.

"Astaga! Bolehkah kita nonton sekarang? Ya Dad? Ya?" Harry melonjak bersemangat.

James tertawa, menggeleng. "Nah, makan malam dulu, dan setelah PR mu selesai, mungkin kita bisa menonton jika belum lewat jam malammu," katanya, tersenyum, menjauhkan DVD itu dari jangkauan Harry, yang cemberut.

Pada akhirnya, mereka buru-buru makan malam, dan James membantu mengerjakan semua soal matematika Harry, dan mereka menonton sambil makan popcorn, tertawa-tawa, dan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan menyenangkan. Harry memeluk ayahnya kuat, dan merasa ini saatnya mengatakan soal kehadiran Draco besok.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Besok aku boleh mengundang teman ke rumah? Mengerjakan PR Biologi?"

James mengangkat alis. "Ron atau Seamus?"

"Ehm, bukan mereka. Teman baru, ehm," Harry berdeham. "Anak baru, kau tahu. Masih bingung dan sebagainya," katanya akhirnya.

Alis James terangkat makin tinggi. "Oh?" katanya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Hm, nama yang aneh. Pindahan dari mana?"

"Amerika."

James mengernyit, lalu mendesah. "Oke. Dia akan makan malam bersama kita, dan kita lihat apakah dia membawa pengaruh buruk atau tidak," katanya, dan tersenyum melihat wajah senang Harry. Harry memeluknya erat, berterimakasih.

"Wow, Dad, kau tak akan menyesal. Dia anak baik kok. Dan, besok aku kan memasak steak favoritmu," katanya riang, dan James tertawa, mengecup kepala Harry sayang.

-DH-

Ron dan Harry sudah berteman sejak mereka bisa mengingat. Mereka selalu bersama, sampai akhirnya Ron mendapat pacar di musim panas saat lulus SD. Dan, walaupun mereka tak selalu berdua sekarang, karena ada Theo yang selalu menempel Ron, mereka tetap dekat. Dan mereka akan selalu naik bis bersama, berangkat dan pulang.

Harry mendesah untuk yang kelima kalinya dalam sepuluh menit terakhir perjalanan bis mereka. Hari ini, hari dimana Draco akan main ke rumah Harry untuk pertama kalinya. Ron menatap Harry bingung.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?"

Harry mendesah lagi. "Hari ini Draco akan ke rumah."

Ron melongo. "Seriusan?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Dia tahu ayahmu kan?"

Harry mengangguk lagi. "Dia bilang dia punya rencana," katanya pasrah. "Aku tak tahu apa reaksi Dad saat melihatnya."

Ron mengernyit, mengangguk. "Hm, dengan Merci dan kepercayaandiri-nya itu, aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksi ayahmu. Semoga saja dia tak menganggap Draco pengaruh buruk."

Harry melenguh putus asa, dan bis berhenti untuk mengangkut beberapa siswa lain, termasuk Theo, pacar tersayang Ron. Ini tahun keempat mereka pacaran, dan Harry hanya tak tahu apa yang membuat mereka bertahan begitu lama. Theo tampan dan idola banyak cewek, ikut tim hoki bersama Draco, dan termasuk anak dengan nilai yang tidak terlalu buruk. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah anak populer. Tapi itu tak membuatnya menjadi menyebalkan, karena dia mencintai Ron sepenuh hati. Ron, yang termasuk geng tak populer, tidak ikut klub atau tim olahraga manapun, sama seperti Harry.

"Hei," sapa Theo, mengecup bibir Ron sekilas, menyandarkan tangannya ke punggung kursi Ron, sebelum duduk di kursinya di seberang Ron dan Harry. "Hai Harry," sapanya kemudian, nyengir.

"Hai," gumam Harry. Theo mengangkat alis, lalu menatap Ron yang hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Draco akan main ke rumahnya hari ini," jawab Ron singkat, dan Theo bersiul pelan.

"Wow, sungguh berani," komentarnya, lalu tertawa melihat ekspresi merana Harry. "Kurasa dia pasti punya rencana kalau sepercaya diri itu mau bertemu ayahmu, Harry," katanya menenangkan.

Harry mendesah. "Yeah, dia bilang dia memang punya rencana," gumamnya.

Theo nyengir. "Jadi? Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau hanya perlu percaya padanya kan?" katanya riang. Harry tersenyum kecil. Ron sangat beruntung bisa bersama dengan Theo, orang paling berhati besar yang pernah Harry temui.

Harry nyengir padanya, dan Ron memutar bola matanya. "Oh oke, kau akan percaya semua kata-kata Theo, dan bukan kata-kata sahabatmu sejak bayi," gumamnya kesal. Harry mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kalau kau punya setengah kebijaksanaan Theo, mungkin aku akan mulai mendengarkanmu," godanya, dan Ron makin cemberut. Theo terbahak, meraih tangan Ron untuk meremasnya lembut.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa menjadi bijaksana dan seksi sekaligus kan," kata Theo, nyengir menggoda. Ron memutar bola matanya, tapi Harry merona. Ron tampak tak terpengaruh dengan lidah manis Theo. Harry berpikir bahwa setelah pacaran selama empat tahun otomatis kau akan terbiasa.

Harry berharap dia bisa menjadi se-kinikal Ron. Dia selalu merona gila-gilaan setiap kali Draco merayunya.

Saat istirahat siang itu, Draco bertanya bagaimana reaksi ayahnya. Harry menceritakannya, dan Draco mengangguk puas.

"Kau akan lihat Harry, bahwa tak ada yang bisa menghalangi hubungan kita," kata Draco, memeluk Harry kuat sampai Harry sulit bernapas, saking semangatnya.

Jadi, Harry menghabiskan sisa hari itu dengan penuh kecemasan.

-DH-

Lily mendesah, merasakan perutnya makin sakit. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel-nya, dan membatalkan janji makan malamnya dengan Amos Diggory, pacarnya selama empat bulan terakhir. Amos tampan, sangat menarik walaupun agak sombong karena pekerjaanya sebagai kepala dokter di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal. Lily memutar bola matanya, kalau bukan karena keseksian-nya, Lily tak akan mau berkencan dengannya.

Lily mendesah saat melihat lampu merah lagi. Uggh. Rasanya perutnya tak pernah sesakit ini, dan dia pasti tak akan kuat menyetir sampai ke dokter langganannya. Jadi, saat dia melihat klinik di sebelah kiri jalan, buru-buru dia parkir di sana.

Klinik itu kecil, tapi cukup ramai. Ada empat orang selain Lily di sana, padahal ini masih jam kerja. Lily mendesah, ke resepsionis untuk mendaftar, dan harus menunggu satu jam sebelum bisa masuk untuk diperiksa.

Lily menutup matanya, merasakan sakit yang makin tak tertahankan. Saat itu ponselnya bergetar, dan dia hampir me-_reject_-nya, saat melihat nama Harry.

"Hai, _Sweetie_," sapanya lemah.

"Lily, kau dimana?"

Lily mendesah. "Di klinik, Harry, tapi kau tak perlu cem..."

"Klinik? Apa kau sakit? Astaga! Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Lily tersenyum, Harry selalu berlebihan kalau soal kesehatannya. "Nah, aku cuma sakit perut, Sayang, satu jam lagi aku bisa kembali ke sekolah..."

Harry mendesah lega. "Oke. Kupikir aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau tak ada di ruang guru," katanya.

"Kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu?"

"Nah, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau belum memelukku hari ini..." rengeknya manja.

Lily tertawa. Dia sangaaaaaaaaaaat menyayangi Harry. "Oke Sayang, nanti aku akan memelukmu sampai kau tak bisa bernapas."

Harry tertawa. Lily selalu senang mendengar tawanya yang kekanakan itu. "Oke Lily, semoga cepat sembuh ya. Aku ingin mendengar apa kata dokter-mu nanti."

"Siap!" kata Lily, ikut tertawa, dan mereka mematikan sambungan. Lily mendesah senang. Andaikan saja dia punya anak seperti Harry...

Lily merasakan angin sepoi menghembus masuk ke ruang tunggu dari jendela di sampingnya, dan matanya mulai terpejam, berusaha melupakan rasa sakit di perutnya, dan dia sudah akan terlelap ke dunia mimpi saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ms Evans, selanjutnya."

Lily tersentak bangun, bangkit, memberi senyum kecil ke si resepsionis, dan masuk ke ruang periksa.

Dan betapa kagetnya dia melihat pria di depannya. Dokter yang akan memeriksanya. Berambut hitam, mata coklat, kacamata, tinggi, tegap, dan tampan.

Orang yang seminggu lalu Lily temui di mini market. Cowok brengsek yang bertengkar dengannya karena cokelat kodok favorit Harry!

"Kau!"

Dokter itu memelototi Lily, tampak sama kagetnya dengan Lily sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tukas si dokter, bersedekap angkuh.

Lily mengernyit. "Apa lagi yang orang lakukan jika pergi ke klinik? Belanja?" tandasnya.

Si dokter tampak marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di klinik-_ku? _Apa kau _stalker_?"

Lily menatapnya tak percaya. "Hah? Yang benar saja! Siapa yang mau men-_stalk_ orang sepertimu?"

Dokter itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tebal dan seksi. Ugh, Lily tak sedang berpikir bahwa si brengsek itu seksi kan? _No way! _

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mau memeriksakan perutku, dan klinik ini yang paling dekat dari tempat kerjaku," geram Lily, tak tahu kenapa dia repot-repot menjelaskan dirinya. "Tapi kalau aku tahu _kau _yang menjadi dokter di sini, aku tak akan sudi!"

Si dokter mengernyit tersinggung. "Kau meragukan kemampuanku? Sudah lima belas tahun aku praktek di sini tahu!" tukasnya.

Lily bersedekap. "Oh yeah? Jadi begini sikapmu pada pasien selama lima belas tahun? Aku heran masih ada yang mau jadi pasienmu," tandasnya ketus.

Mereka saling pelotot lama, sampai akhirnya Lily meringis karena sakit perutnya mulai terasa lagi. Dokter itu mendesah dan berkata, "Duduklah."

Lily menggumam sebal, dan duduk. Dia tak percaya pada si brengsek ini, tapi jelas dia tak punya pilihan. Sakitnya benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Uughh.

"Jadi," kata dokter itu, bahkan tak memperkenalkan dirinya dan tak repot-repot membaca nama Lily di rekam medik, dia menatap Lily tajam. "Apa keluhanmu?"

"Sakit perut," kata Lily datar.

"Ada lagi?"

"Maksudmu?"

Dokter itu mendesah. "Mual? Muntah? Buang air tidak lancar atau terlalu banyak?"

Lily menatapnya sebal. "Mual mungkin."

Dokter itu mengangguk, di samping penjelasan Lily yang sangat tidak membantu. Lima belas tahun pengalaman jelas dia sering mendapat penjelasan tak jelas dari pasien-pasiennya.

"Oke, silakan berbaring."

"Apa?" Lily memelototinya.

Dokter itu memutar bola matanya. "Berbaring di tempat tidur itu, aku akan memeriksamu. _Geez_, apa yang kau harapkan saat ke dokter?" tukasnya.

Lily mengernyit. Ugh, dia benci pria ini! Tapi sakitnya mulai membuat kepalanya pusing, jadi dia melepas sepatunya dan berbaring di tempat tidur yang disediakan. Dokter itu memakai stetoskopnya, dan memasang tensimeter di lengan Lily. Lily memperhatikan bahwa dokter itu berbulu mata panjang, yang ditutupi oleh kacamata. Dia benar-benar terlihat cerdas. Dan seksi.

Lily selalu punya kelemahan terhadap pria pintar.

Ugh.

Lily merasakan wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Astaga! Ini bukan saatnya hormonnya bekerja. Estrogennya seolah-olah sedang berteriak-teriak heboh di tubuhnya, apalagi saat sang dokter memegang pergelangan tangannya. Dokter itu mengernyit saat menyentuh nadinya, lalu mendongak untuk melihat wajah Lily, yang pastinya sedang merona. Dokter itu melihat nadinya lagi, jelas merasakan degup jantung Lily yang tak beraturan, lalu kembali menatapnya.

Dan dia nyengir. "Oke-i," katanya lambat-lambat, melepaskan tangan Lily. "Aku tak tahu apakah degup jantungmu memang tak normal, atau karena alasan lain."

Brengsek, batin Lily. Dia tahu aku berdebar karena dia! Dokter sialan.

Dokter itu menggeleng-geleng. "Hah, apa kau tipe yang merona seperti itu setiap kali di sentuh pria? Atau aku terlalu menarik untuk standarmu?" tantangnya.

Lily menatapnya tak percaya. "Ap... Aku.. Dengar ya, kalau kau berpikir aku tertarik padamu..." bentaknya.

Dokter itu memutar bola matanya lagi. "Oh yeah, aku tahu kau tak tertarik padaku, tapi jelas _tubuh_-mu berkata lain," katanya dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Lily sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Brengsek! Cepat selesaikan ini!" kata Lily murka, wajahnya pasti sudah semerah rambutnya karena terbakar amarah.

Dokter itu terkekeh, lalu memakai stetoskopnya lagi, dan berdeham, "Baik, tolong angkat bajumu, aku akan memeriksa perutmu," katanya datar.

Lily berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran kotornya, astaga, dokter ini tidak se-_hot_ itu sampai Lily mengorbankan harga dirinya dipermalukan seperti ini. Pasti dokter ini akan makin besar kepala. Perlahan, Lily mengeluarkan kemejanya dari celananya, dan menyibakkannya sampai seluruh perutnya terlihat. Dan dia bersyukur perutnya rata. Sang dokter menatap perutnya tanpa ekspresi, jelas sudah ribuan kali melihat perut pasiennya, dan meletakkan stetoskop yang dingin di sana, tepat di atas pusarnya, dan Lily benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, menghentakkan perutnya ke atas secara otomatis.

Lily ingin mengubur dirinya saat itu.

Dokter itu mengedip menatapnya. "Singkirkan pikiran kotormu," sindirnya. "Ini cuma pemeriksaan."

Lily menggeram. "Ugghh, aku mencoba!"

Dokter itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "_Get some,"_ tapi Lily memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, tak mau membuat dirinya makin terlihat bodoh.

Dokter itu mendengarkan beberapa sisi perut Lily, dan Lily mencengkeram seprai kasur itu kuat-kuat saat stetoskop itu menyentuh bagian bawah perutnya, walaupun hanya sekilas. Dokter itu lebih mendengarkan bagian atas perutnya.

"Baik," kata dokter itu akhirnya, melepaskan stetoskopnya, dan kembali ke mejanya. Lily buru-buru bangun dan merapikan pakaiannya, merasakan celana dalamnya agak basah karena gairah. Astaga, ini sungguh memalukan! Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti remaja perawan yang tak pernah disentuh laki-laki. Dan dokter itu bahkan tidak menyentuhnya! Hanya stetoskop bodoh, dan dia menjadi tak karuan.

Dasar dokter brengsek!

Lily duduk di kursi di depan meja si dokter, berusaha fokus.

"Kamu sakit maag," kata si dokter datar, menulis resep, "Ms..." dia melirik rekam medik Lily, _akhirnya_! "Lily Evans," dia menulis di resep, "Maag awal, beberapa hari telat makan?"

Lily menggumam mengiyakan, dan si dokter mengangguk lagi. "Tak akan kambuh jika makan teratur. Aku akan memberimu antasida saja, bukan masalah seharusnya. Minum dua kali sehari, dua jam sebelum makan atau satu jam setelahnya. Jika tiga hari lagi masih sakit..." dokter itu menatapnya lekat, "Kau boleh datang lagi, atau mencari klinik lain." Dia mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Lily cemberut. "Apa itu sikapmu pada pasien yang sedang sakit?" tukasnya sebal.

Dokter itu mengangkat sebelah alis. "Yeah? Cukup sehat untuk terangsang, menurutku."

Lily melongo, wajahnya merah padam. "Ap... Kau... Beraninya kau..."

Dokter itu tertawa geli. "Pasien selanjutnya!" serunya.

Lily belum pernah merasa semalu ini dalam hidupnya!

Dia membenci dokter itu dan tak akan pernah, _tak akan pernah_, mau menginjakkan kaki di klinik ini lagi, sesakit apapun dirinya!

Dan Lily masih bisa mendengar tawa dokter itu saat dia membanting pintu ruang periksa.

Brengsek!

-DH-

Selesai chapter 2! Uwoooooo! Sehari bisa update 2 cerita,, cihuuy,,hehehe,, makasii buat yang sudah me-review,, smoga yang ini masih bisa bikin kalian senang,,keep review, you're all the best, guys!

paradisaea Rubra firyaalmalfoy21 rsalsabilas localychrysant Guest Kishu Mars astia aoi riska hatakehanahungry digimonfan4ever101 Uzumaki Naa-chan Mrs Kim siFujoshi hoshi 'seme tachi' amano kuroko Wallflower Mafoy iztha dark neko eReLRa

terimakasih dukungannya,, semoga chapter yang ini ga mengecewakan yaa xD


	3. Chapter 3

**DADDYS BOY**

**Chapter 3**

Draco bersandar santai di depan mobilnya saat Harry menghampirinya siang itu. Harry bisa melihat bahwa banyak mata yang mengarah ke Draco, yang tampak tak peduli. Mata Draco hanya fokus pada Harry, yang nampak tak nyaman. Kadang dia benci pada popularitas Draco yang membuatnya merasa tak aman. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat Draco sadar bahwa Harry tak layak untuk dirinya? Harry mengernyit, berharap saat itu tak pernah datang.

Dia tak tahu bagaimana Ron menghadapi semua ini. Popularitas Theo rasanya tak pernah menghalangi hubungan mereka. Harry berpikir mungkin karena mereka sudah 4 tahun berkencan. Waktu yang lama jelas membuatmu saling percaya...

Draco tersenyum padanya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya. Harry membalas senyumnya malu-malu, dan masuk mobil. Draco menutup pintu Merci itu, dan memutar untuk duduk di kursi kemudi. Harry menahan napas, ini pertama kalinya dia naik mobil semahal ini. Furnitur mobil Draco juga lengkap dan terlihat mahal. Wow.

'Jadi,' kata Draco saat mereka sudah keluar lingkungan sekolah. 'Kita tak akan langsung mengaku pacaran di depan ayahmu, kau tak perlu setegang itu,' katanya terkekeh.

Harry mendesah. 'Kau tak kenal ayahku, Draco, dia bisa menjadi sangat mengintimidasi.'

Draco mengangkat bahu. 'Bukan masalah, Cantik, kau hanya perlu percaya dan mendukungku. Oke?' dia berpaling untuk nyengir pada Harry, yang tersenyum lemah.

'Oke.'

Perjalanan ke rumah Harry terasa lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Harry menelan ludah saat membuka pintu Mercedes itu, melihat bahwa mobil ayahnya sudah terparkir di halaman mereka.

Dengan langkah berat, dia membuka pintu rumah. 'Dad? Aku pulang,' serunya. 'Aku membawa Draco.'

'Di dapur, Harry-honey,' seru ayahnya. Harry merasakan wajahnya merah saat mendengar Draco mendengus. Percaya pada Daddy untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan memalukan!

Harry cemberut, memasuki dapur untuk menemukan ayahnya sedang menghangatkan steak buatan Harry tadi pagi dan salad segar. Aromanya membuat Harry sadar kalau dirinya kelaparan. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari perutnya: pacarnya. Jadi, Harry berdeham dan berkata, 'Dad, kenalkan, ini Draco Malfoy, si anak baru yang semalam kuceritakan. Draco, ini ayahku, James Potter.'

Draco tersenyum sopan, mengulurkan tangannya. 'Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mr Potter. Harry sering sekali bercerita tentangmu.'

james menatap Draco dari atas ke bawah, jelas menilainya. Draco menggunakan kaus tanpa lengan yang dibalut kemeja biru polos yang meneriakan branded! dengan jelas. Jeansnya terlihat bermerk juga, dengan sepatu reebok keluaran terbaru. Jam tangannya adalah Rolex, dan dia memakai kalung platina dengan lambang ular silver. Rambutnya keperakan, tampak lembut dan terawat, jatuh hampir menutupi matanya yang berwarna abu-perak. James mengernyit, dan 1 hal yang melintasi pikirannya hanyalah: apa yang anak ini lakukan bergaul dengan anak seperti Harry?

James menatap Draco penuh perhitungan, dan Harry sudah nyaris pingsan saking paniknya saat akhirnya ayahnya menjabat tangan Draco.

'Selamat datang di rumah kami, Malfoy,' katanya pendek. Harry melenguh. Percaya pada ayahnya untuk tidak bersikap ramah pada Draco, yang bahkan belum melakukan kesalahan sama sekali.

Di saat seperti inilah Harry merindukan sosok ibunya. Dia tahu Mum pasti akan lebih mengerti, akan menutupi ketidaksopanan ayahnya, akan memaksa ayahnya untuk bersikap rasional...

Harry mendesah, melihat Draco masih tersenyum, sama sekali tak terintimidasi. 'Duduklah, Draco, Dad, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam,' katanya akhirnya. Draco nyengir pada Harry, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan James. Harry menyiapkan makan dengan cepat, tak ingin meninggalkan Draco berdua dengan ayahnya yang sedang dalam mode penuh kecurigaan. Saat dia duduk di sebelah Draco, ayahnya mulai bicara,

'Jadi, Malfoy, kau anak baru di sekolah Harry?'

Draco mengangguk, 'Ya, Mr Potter, saya pindahan dari New York.'

James mengernyit. 'Kenapa kau pindah ke Manchester? New York kota besar...'

Dan betapa kagetnya Harry karena wajah Draco langsung berubah, dia meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya ke piringnya, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang belum pernah Harry lihat. Sedih dan duka.

'Ayahku... Dia dan Mum bercerai,' katanya serak, dan James menatap Harry panik, jelas sama bingungnya dengan Harry karena perubahan ekspresi yang mendadak ini. 'Aku... Aku selalu tahu bahwa mereka tak saling mencintai, tapi bercerai?... Dan teman-temanku disana mulai mengatai keluarga kami...' Draco menelan ludah, menggigit bibirnya, menunduk, 'Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang salah... Apa ini salahku? Apa mereka saling membenci karena aku? Aku hanya tak tahan tetap berada di sana, tahu bahwa aku salah...'

James menatap anak di depannya itu kaget. Dia pikir Draco adalah tipe anak manja yang terlalu sombong dan percaya diri, tapi ternyata... Draco jelas tampak hancur, sampai pada taraf menyalahkan dirinya seperti ini... dan James menyadari bahwa sepercayadiri apapun Draco, anak itu tetaplah masih remaja enam belas tahun seperti Harry, yang butuh kasih sayang, bukan hanya uang...

James berdiri, duduk di kursi sebelah Draco. 'Draco,' katanya perlahan, mengangkat dagu bocah di depannya itu. Mata Draco tampak kosong, tak ada air mata, dan ini membuat James makin kasihan padanya. 'Hei, yang harus kau tahu, seberantakan apapun pernikahan orangtuamu, ini bukan salahmu. Kau mengerti aku? Kau-tidak-salah.' dia mengusap rambut Draco lembut, seperti yang dia lakukan jika Harry mendapat mimpi buruk.

Draco menunduk, tampak tak yakin dengan kata-kata James, tapi membiarkan James mengusap kepalanya, menutup matanya menikmati. James mendesah.

'Hei, kalau ini bisa membuatmu bersemangat, kau boleh menganggapku sebagai ayahmu? Bagaimana?' kata James dengan nada lebih riang. Draco mendongak, menatap kejujuran di mata James, lalu akhirnya tersenyum lemah.

'Trims. Kau sungguh baik Mr Potter...'

James nyengir padanya, lalu berkata penuh semangat. 'Ayo kita makan!'

Dan Harry, yang menyaksikan semua ini, hanya bisa melongo.

Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia pacaran dengan aktor yang pantas mendapat Oskar...

-DH-

Lily mendesah bosan. Sudah dua puluh menit Amos terus dan terus berbicara tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menyela. Astaga, apa yang dia pikirkan saat menerima ajakannya berkencan?

Pikiran Lily mulai melayang ke dokter yang dia temui kemarin. Dokter brengsek, pikirnya. Tapi seksi, tambah suara lain di kepala Lily. Dia merasakan wajahnya merona mengingat bahwa dirinya terangsang hanya karena pemeriksaan kecil seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Dia sudah punya pacar, astaga! Dia punya pacar yang tampan dan seksi dan menarik dan sama dokter-nya dengan dokter brengsek itu. Apa lagi yang dia incar?

Lily memainkan makan malamnya, spageti, dan tersenyum sesekali pada Amos, yang tampaknya akan terus bicara soal anestesi, yang, anehnya, mulai membuat Lily ter-anestesi...

Setelah entah berapa lama kemudian, Amos akhirnya mengajak Lily pulang. Lily berusaha tidak nampak terlalu lega, tersenyum kecil pada pacarnya.

Sampai di apartemen Lily, Amos langsung menyerangnya dengan ciuman mesra. Lily tertawa melihat semangatnya, dan membalas ciuman itu. Dia merasakan tangan Amos mulai membuka kemejanya, dan entah mengapa merasa puas.

Hah! Pikirnya penuh kemenangan. Si dokter brengsek itu jelas harus tahu bahwa dia mendapat sex secara rutin! Dia hanya tak tahu kenapa dia bereaksi berlebihan saat pemeriksaan itu. Hmm, dan dia juga tak tahu kenapa pikirannya bisa-bisanya masih melayang ke si brengsek itu di saat tangan pacarnya suda bergerak lurus ke selatan tubuhnya...

Ohhhh...

Dan Lily menghentikan pikirannya yang melayang-layang itu, kembali fokus ke Amos.

Tapi jelas itu tak mudah, karena betapapun kuatnya dia berkonsentrasi, mata cokelat si dokter brengsek akan terus kembali ke otaknya setiap kali dia menutup mata...

-DH-

Makan malam itu selesai dengan pacar-rahasia-nya dan ayahnya yang menjadi sahabat baru.

Harry menatap mereka, campuran antara senang dan syok, saat Draco bercerita soal ayah baptisnya yang juga seorang dokter, Severus Snape, yang ternyata menampung Draco selama dia tinggal di Inggris. James tampaknya mengenal Snape, berkata bahwa mereka pernah berkenalan di suatu pesta dokter yang sering diadakan di kota ini, dan menganggap bahwa ini hal yang baik. Harry tersenyum melihat Draco melepaskan 'topeng' anak percaya dirinya dan 'topeng' anak menyedihkannya, dan nampak benar-benar menikmati mengobrol dengan James.

'Aku sendiri ingin menjadi dokter penyakit dalam, Mr Potter,' kata Draco penuh antusias. 'Bagaimana menurutmu?'

dan Harry tersenyum senang saat meilhat bahwa Draco benar-benar mendengarkan pendapat James, dan jelas siap mengangkat James sebagai mentornya, walaupun James hanyalah dokter umum biasa, tapi dengan belasan tahun pengalaman.

Selesai makan puding penutup, mereka pindah ke ruang tengah untuk menikmati mangga dan melanjutkan mengobrol, sambil mengeluarkan PR Biologi mereka. James membantu mereka menjawab beberapa soal yang kompleks, tapi cukup terkesan dengan pengetahuan Draco di bidang biologi.

'Harry tak pernah suka IPA,' kata James, nyengir pada anaknya, yang nyengir bersalah. 'Kau jelas akan membantunya setidaknya mengerjakan PRnya.'

Draco, yang baru tahu informasi ini, menatap Harry tak percaya. 'Tapi dia selalu mengerjakan PRnya dengan sempurna...ohh...' pemahaman menyergapnya, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada pacarnya. 'konspirasi ayah dan anak,' candanya, membuat Harry dan James tertawa.

Selesai mengerjakan PR, Draco pamit pulang.

'Terimakasih atas makan malamnya, Mr Potter, juga bantuan PR nya,' kata Draco. James mengangguk.

'Sering-seringlah main ke sini, Draco,' katanya tulus. Draco mengangguk senang, dan Harry tak bisa menahan tawa riangnya. Ayahnya tersenyum padanya, mengecup keningnya, lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, membiarkan Harry mengantar Draco sampai ke mobilnya.

'Astaga, aku tak menyangka bisa selancar ini,' kata Harry, menahan diri untuk memeluk pacarnya, yang tampak sama puasnya dengan dirinya.

'Ayahmu orang baik, Harry,' katanya, tersenyum tulus. 'Benar-benar orang baik.'

Harry nyengir. 'Lega kau bisa beradaptasi dengannya. Dan, apakah cerita di meja makan itu nyata?'

Draco mengangguk. 'Aku memang pindah kemari karena orangtuaku brengsek , Harry, jelas jauh jika dibanding ayahmu. Dan mereka tak peduli, selama aku kembali untuk melanjutkan kerajaan bisnis mereka. Mereka bahkan tak peduli bahwa yang aku inginkan adalah menjadi dokter,' geramnya murka. Harry menatapnya simpati. Selama ini dia selalu ingin menanyakan soal ini pada Draco, tapi terlalu takut melewati batas privasi mereka. Sekarang dia tahu mengapa Draco punya sifat memberontak...

Draco nyengir. 'Tenang saja, Cantik, mereka tak akan membuatku sedih. Aku sudah meninggalkan perasaan itu sejak masuk SD, dan...' dia menatap Harry lembut. 'Selama aku memiliki kamu, tak akan ada yang akan membuatku sedih.'

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona panas. Ugh. Draco selalu menggombalinya seperti itu, bersikap seolah-olah dia mencintai Harry lebih dari apapun...

Tapi bagaimanapun gombalnya, Harry tetap merasakan hatinya hangat. Dia tersenyum malu-malu, yang dibalas Draco dengan cengiran tampan.

'Oke, sampai ketemu besok?' katanya. Harry mengangguk, dan Draco masuk ke mobilnya. Harry menatap mobil itu sampai tak terlihat lagi.

Hari ini jelas adalah hari paling melelahkan, sekaligus melegakan, dalam hidupnya...

-DH-

woaaaa, selesai juga chapter 3! Aku agak kecewa dengan berkurangnya review di banding chapter 1 :( mungkin kalau jumlah reviewnya masih tak terlalu banyak, aku harus menghentikan cerita ini? huhu,,maafkan aku...karena aku butuh semangat dri kalian untuk terus menulis... :(

trims buat yg udah review:

firyaalmalfoy21: hihihi,,iya kan,,saya suka bgt nulis yg lily penuh estrogen,,

Mrs Kim siFujoshi : di next chapter pertemuan lily n james lagi,,chapter ini cuma dikit ya huhu

AnnisaLongbottom: makasi qaqaaaa

Wallflower Mafoy : makacii sarannya :*

hatakehanahungry : muahahahha..maaf ya,,terlalu 'dewasa' ya?

Uzumaki Naa-chan: benar sekali,,james klo sama pasien yg lain ga begitu kok,,hehe

eReLRa : muahahaha,,bakal jadi ga yaaaa lily sama james? hihihiii

ayashaa: woaa,,terimakasii sarannya qaqaaa,,keep review yah,,tapi pair2 itu ga akan difokusin kok,,cuma sekedar disebut doang,,hehe :)

love you aaaalll :*


	4. Chapter 4

**DADDYS BOY**

**Chapter 4**

Harry dan Draco menjadi makin dekat setelah kunjungan pertama itu. Beberapa kali Draco berkunjung lagi ke rumah Harry, untuk mengerjakan PR atau sekedar mengobrol dengan James, mentor cita-citanya yang baru. James bahkan menyarankan beberapa universitas yang bagus, dan berjanji pada Draco untuk mengenalkannya dengan dosen disana. Draco pun makin bersemangat untuk mengejar cita-citanya, dan Harry tak bisa lebih bangga pada pacarnya lebih dari ini.

Harry menceritakan soal perkembangan ini pada Lily setelah jam pulang di kelas Kimia Lily yang terakhir. Harry duduk di pangkuan Lily, yang memeluknya sayang, mendengarkan setiap kisah Harry dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Dan kondisi itulah dimana Draco menemukan mereka.

"Harry?"

"Hai, Draco! Ngga latihan hoki?" tanya Harry, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Lily. Lily tertawa melihat ekspresi melongo Draco.

"Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan dengan guru?" gagap Draco, jelas tak tahu bahwa Harry dan Lily sangat dekat. Harry dan Lily tertawa. "Ini tidak lucu, Harry, turun sekarang dari pangkuannya!" tukas Draco, mengernyit murka.

Harry terkikik, lalu turun dari pangkuan Lily dan berjalan untuk memeluk Draco, yang dengan keras kepala tidak membalas pelukan itu, menatap tajam Harry, meminta penjelasan.

Harry mendesah. "Draco, kau tak perlu cemburu. Lily ini sudah seperti ibuku sendiri. Dia sangat baik padaku. Dia yang meyakinkanku untuk menerima ajakanmu untuk pacaran loh," katanya dengan nada menerangkan satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua.

Draco menatap curiga Lily, yang tampak sangat menahan geli, dan akhirnya menghela napas percaya. "Oke..." lalu dia menggeleng-geleng menatap Harry. "Kau ini memang dasarnya anak manja ya," ledeknya, akhirnya memeluk pinggang Harry juga, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Harry.

Harry cemberut. "Aku bukan anak manja!" tukasnya.

"Yeah, yeah, dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu bagaimana caranya orang ngga menganggapmu anak manja?"

Harry mendorongnya kesal, tapi Draco malah tertawa dan memeluknya makin kuat, membuat mustahil bagi Harry untuk melepaskan diri. Lily tersenyum senang melihat betapa akrabnya mereka.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Harry berbunyi, dan Harry buru-buru mengangkatnya saat melihat ayahnya yang menelepon.

"Hai, Dad? Kau sudah di depan? Oke, aku keluar sekarang. Tidak, mengobrol dnegan Ms E... Iya, tak apa-apa, kau hanya telat 15 menit. Oke, aku ke depan." Lalu dia mematikan ponselnya, nyengir pada Lily.

"Aku dijemput hari ini," katanya riang. "Kebetulan Dad sedang tak ada pasien."

"Oh, aku hampir lupa kalau ayahmu dokter juga," kata Lily, ikut berdiri. "Seminggu lalu aku bertemu dokter yang brengsek sekali, Harry. Ugh kalau bukan karena sakit perut, aku tak akan sudi dia periksa."

Harry terbahak.

"Oh, kau harusnya memeriksakan diri ke ayah Harry, dia dokter yang hebat," kata Draco, mengecup pipi Harry sebelum mereka 'pura-pura menjadi teman biasa di depan James' lagi.

Lily memutar bola matanya. "Ah-hah, dia tak kan menjadi 'dokter yang hebat' lagi kalau dia tahu kau mencium anak kesayangannya," godanya, dan Draco langsung cemberut.

"Well, aku akan mendapatkan restu Mr Potter, apapun yang terjadi," katanya penuh keyakinan.

Lily dan Harry bertukar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu, tak tahu apakah harus mendukung Draco atau kasihan padanya. Draco menatap Harry mencela, bisa-bisanya pacarnya itu tak mendukungnya!

Saat mencapai lapangan parkir, Lily merasakan angin bertiup sangat kencang, dan otomatis membuat rambutnya berantakan. Dia berusaha merapikannya, karena setelah ini dia akan bertemu orangtua Harry, yang sudah membuatnya penasaran sejak dua tahun mengenal Harry. Hah, kita lihat seperti apa Mr Potter si pengekang kehidupan remaja i...

Dan Lily cuma bisa melongo.

Dia melihat pemandangan yang sungguh mengerikan!

Sungguh mimpi buruk.

Harry, Harry yang sudah dia anggap sebagai anaknya, Harry-nya tersayang, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan si dokter brengsek yang memeriksa sakit maag nya seminggu lalu.

Harry-nya, memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

Dan Lily cuma bisa terpaku di tempatnya, bengong. Si dokter mendongak, dan tampak sama kagetnya saat melihat Lily. Lily menelan ludah, mengendalikan dirinya. Dia tak ingin tampak bodoh lagi di depan si seksi...ups, maksudnya si brengsek itu.

Yang ternyata adalah Mr James Potter.

Dokter yang membesarkan Harry Potter.

Ayah Harry-nya...

"Dad, kenalkan, ini guru Kimia-ku, Ms Lily Evans. Ms Evans, ini ayahku, James," kata Harry riang.

Lily dan James hanya saling tatap, syok. Mereka hanya berdiri seperti itu, mulut terbuka, kaku, saling tatap dengan ekspresi seolah yang lain adalah anjing berkepala tiga...

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang, tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Draco mengernyit, menatap mereka berdua penuh perhitungan.

"Em?" Harry berdeham, bahkan dehamannya terdengar tak yakin, dan ayahnya akhirnya tersadar, menatapnya.

"Dia gurumu?"

Harry mengangguk. "Yup, guru favoritku," katanya, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Lily, dan mengusap-usapkan wajahnya ke bahu Lily.

James mengernyit. "Ah-ha?"

Lily mendesah, lalu tersenyum terpaksa. "Hm, hanya tak menyangka anak semanis Harry bisa punya ayah sepertimu," katanya datar.

Kernyitan James makin dalam. "Yeah? Dan aku mulai merasa bahwa anakku diajar oleh guru yang tidak kompeten."

Lily melotot. "Tidak kompeten? Kau bilang aku tidak kompeten?"

James bersedekap, menatap menantang Lily. "Yup. Aku tak ingin anakku diajar oleh guru yang tergila-gila pada seks!"

Lily merasakan wajahnya terbakar.

"Dad!" protes Harry, wajahnya juga merona. "Itu tidak sopan!:"

"Oh, aku tak perlu sopan padanya, Harry, dia wanita-aneh," kata James puas.

Lily menggeram. "Dasar kau brengsek! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tergila-gila pada seks? Itu normal. Setidaknya aku tidak impoten sepertimu!"

James balas memelototinya. "Aku tidak impoten! Hanya karena kau mudah sekali terangsang hanya karena sentuhan stetoskopku..."

"Aku tidak terangsang!"

"Tak usah mengelak! Aku dokter, aku tahu."

"Mungkin kau tak sehebat yang kau duga..."

"_Well_? Aku tahu kau menginginkanku, Ms Evans!"

Lily menatap dokter itu tak percaya. Dan dia mengatakan semua ini di depan anaknya yang polos! Lily menoleh menatap Harry yang tampak siap mengubuir dirinya saking malunya. Draco juga tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saking bingungnya dengan perkembangan ini.

"Ehm," kata Draco akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit dan Lily dan James masih sibuk saling pelotot. "Apa kalian saling mengenal?"

James menggeram. "Dia tipe wanita yang harus kau hindari di masa depan, Draco."

Draco terkekeh, jelas memutuskan bahwa tak perlu memberitahu James bahwa dirinya lebih suka cowok dan tak akan tertipu oleh wanita manapun. "O-kei."

Harry cemberut, menatap Draco mencela. Draco nyengir, mengangkat bahu, dan berkata, "Baiklah, Mr Potter, apa kau masih akan mengantar Harry pulang atau aku yang akan mengantarnya, sementara kau...em..._menyelesaikan_ apapun ini dengan Ms Evans?"

James mendengus. "Nah, Draco, aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku tak tahu kenapa kita membuang waktu berdiri di sini, dengan wanita tak jelas ini..."

Lily menggeram, dan sudah siap mengumpat kalau Draco tak memegang tangannya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Mau di antar pulang, Miss?'

Jadi Lily hanya menggeleng, menatap penuh dendan James, lalu tanpa kata mengehentakkan kaki berjalan ke mobilnya.

Lily membanting pintu mobilnya. Dia tak menyangka begitulah kesannya di mata dokter itu. Wanita-pecinta-seks! Astaga! Kau hanya terangsang sekali, dan masyarakat sudah me-labeli dirimu dengan label wanita-pecinta-seks!

Lily masih mengomel saat sampai di apartemennya. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, menutup matanya, dan tentu saja yang muncul adalah wajah tampan nan _hot_ si dokter Potter. Setidaknya sekarang Lily tahu namanya.

Lily mendesah. Ugh, dia benci hidupnya. Kenapa dokter itu harus _hot _dan brengsek secara bersamaan? Kenapa dokter itu tidak berngsek _saja _sehingga Lily bisa membencinya dalam damai? Kenap[a Lily tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari tubuh seksi nan berotot itu, mata coklat cerdas itu, tangan besar itu...

Lily tahu dokter Potter pasti sangat _hebat _di tempat tidur.

Lily melenguh. Astaga, tampaknya dokter Potter benar.

Dia memang penggila seks.

Terutama jika melibatkan dokter seksi bernama James Potter.

-DH-

Harry tak percaya ayahnya melakukan ini padanya. Dia cemberut sepanjang jalan, dan ayahnya menatapnya cemas.

"Hei? Kau marah?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Harry memelototinya. "Setelah apa yang kau katakan pada _guruku_? Dan kau masih bertanya apakah akau marah?"

James mendesah. "Harry..."

"Lily sangat baik padaku, Dad..." erang Harry, menatap putus asa ayahnya. "Dia sudah mengangggapku anaknya sendiri. Dan kau malah bersikap kasar padanya. Bagaimana kalau dia tak suka padaku lagi?" Harry sudah hampir menangis, dan James mulai panik.

"Oh, Harry, aku tidak bermaksud... hanya saja dia begitu menyebalkan, kekanakan... dia bertengkar denganku hanya karena coklat kodok!"

Harry bersedekap. "Dan coklat kodok itu dia berikan untuk-_ku _Dad!"

James mengernyit tak suka. "Kenapa dia memberimu coklat kodok? Kenapa dia memperlakukanmu berbeda dengan murid lain? Aku tak suka itu, Harry..." katanya berbahaya.

Harry melotot marah. "Karena dia sayang padaku, Dad! Dan dia menganggapku anaknya, karena dia belum ingin menikah! Dia sangat baik padaku. Dia sangat mengerti aku! Dan aku sama sekali tak terkesan dengan sikapmu padanya!" nada Harry makin lama makin keras, dan James meringis melihat betapa marahnya anak kesayangannya itu.

"Baik, baik! Astaga Harry, jangan menaikkan nada suaramu saat bicara dengan ayah..."

"Aku akan menaikkan nada suaraku semauku!"

"Oke, oke, tenanglah Harry..." James putus asa, dia paling takut jika anaknya marah padanya. Mereka terdiam lama, lalu, "Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar?"

"Tidak mau."

"Harry..."

"AKU NGGA MAU MAKAN DI LUAR!"

"Astaga, baik, baik..."

Dan James tak berani mengajak anaknya bicara lagi seharian itu...

-DH-

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffff kalau chapter ini menyedihkan... aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menulis soal Lily dan James, agar cerita ini bisa segera menemukan plotnya...hehe,, aku berharap kalian masih menyukai cerita ini, walaupun pendek. Aku mn=engupdate cepat karena review yang kuterima sungguh menyenangkan,,hehe,, makasi atas waktunya buat review yah,,chapter selanjutnya akan aku update secepat yang ini kalau reviewnya oke juga,,hehe,, oh iya, gimana kalau chapter depan rated M? Ataukah kalian masih ingin yang aman2 saja di rated T?

Makasi buat yang uda review:

rsalsabilas : makasiii

astia aoi: namanya juga draco,,hihihi

ayashaa: makasiiiii,,maaf ya kalau yang ini pendek juga :(

Guest: sip,,makasiii

Unknown: siaaapp,,chapter depan bakal lebih banyak

Aoi LawLight: ini akhirnya mereka ber 3 ketemu,,hihihii,, aku masih belum memutuskan apakah james n sev rival atau bukan..hehe

Akane Fukuyama: selamat datang! Hehe,, wua,,terimakasi sarannya,, chap depan akan ada adegan Harry dan Draco, semoga kamu suka

hatakehanahungry: iyah,, di chap ini harry juga masi diem2 aja,,hiks

damien s malfoy: iyaa,,harry manisnya ga ketolongan,,hehe,,lily akan makin wild di chap depan hihihii

Mrs Kim siFujoshi: ini dia james n lily

Uzumaki Naa-chan: hahaha,,iya,,ga sampe nangis kok draconya

Makasiiiiiiii semuaaa,,love you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllll : )x


	5. Chapter 5

_**PERMINTAAN MAAF**_

Semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Maaf kalau endingnya seperti ini.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian.

Terimakasih karena selama ini masih setia bersama madame bella lupin, cewek biasa yang mencari kesibukan dengan menulis. Walaupun hanya sebentar aku di dunia maya ini, tapi aku snagat menikmatinya. Maafin cewek betawi ini jika membuat kalian penasaran terhadap kisah2 yang udah dibuat menggantung. Tapi mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir aku membuka fanfiction. Dan menulis di sini.

Terimakasih semuanya, review dan fav kalian sangat berarti untuk aku.

Salam hangat,

Madame Bella Lupin


End file.
